1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power train for a hybrid vehicle, in more detail a power train structure for a hybrid vehicle that uses an engine, which is an internal combustion engine, and a motor generator driven by electricity as a power source providing driving force to a driving wheel.
2. Related Art
Hybrid vehicles using an engine and a motor generator improve fuel efficiency of the vehicles by achieving functions of idle stop and regenerative braking, on the basis of a technology of driving the vehicles at low velocity by using power from the motor generator having relatively excellent low-velocity torque characteristics and driving the vehicles at high velocity by using power from the engine having relatively excellent high-velocity characteristics.
Further, hybrid vehicles do not produce exhaust gas from the engine when being driven only by a motor generator, which is recognized as an environmental-friendly vehicle technology having advantages of improving fuel efficiency and reducing exhaust gas.
The power train for hybrid vehicles is required to provide sufficient driving force and high fuel efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.